All About Puffs & Ruffs Z
by TheBlackReaper
Summary: The Rowdyruff Boys are back in Tokyo City but unknowing they are hunted by someone can the PPGZ save them or just let them fall to that someone grasp? RRBxPPGZ 1stSugar
1. Prologue: Always Watching

_**All About Puffs & Ruffs**_

**Prologue **

**Always watching**

1:00am…Somewhere in the eastern side of the world there is a place called Tokyo City that been attacked by an intelligent monkey named Mojo Jo Jo. But during his attempt in his robotic machine while using it for destruction and fear from the Tokyo city people, three heroic girls came to the rescue.

"Shooting yo-yo!" cried Blossom as she flung her pink yo-yo weapon at Mojo's robotic suit that it bam on the glass that viewed Mojo and his controls as usually. Bubbles became next as she blown bubbles from her bubble wand.

"Bubble Champagne!" The bubbles popped as if they were like speck of shooting hail from the sky hailing down at Mojo's machine. But for some reason it was no effect.

"Ha! You see! This machine is diamond proof so that means your baby toys won't have an effect on it Mojo!" yelled Mojo happily as Buttercup just huffed.

"Oh yeah, guess what, it's my turn!" she reclaimed as she swing her mighty yellow hammer. "Swing Sonic!" She yelled as her hammer hit Mojo's machine and it was batted off to the sky.

"Not again Mojo!!!" He cried as he disappeared in the distance. The girls just sighed with relief.

"Good Job Buttercup. Our job is done here." Replied Blossom as they flew back to the school. But as they did they didn't noticed the three boys on the ground looking upon them fly off.

"I told you, that monkey can't beat those old hags any day." Butch explained as Brick just shook his head.

"Who cares, let's go and have some fun." Replied Brick as he rolled off with some roller shoes. Butch then followed leaving Boomer alone. Boomer thought he heard something as he looked behind him nothing but thy alley. He shrugs his shoulders and rolled off to follow his brothers. But unknowing to him, someone **was** watching…

---Author Note---

HAha lol...sorry if i'm not working on my other series but i couldn't help myself making another...eh...whatever. So here you go!


	2. Star Spark

**Chapter 1**

**Star Spark**

The Rowdyruff Boys rolled their rolling skating shoes pasted the Tokyo City High School. Butch suddenly halted and looked upon the school building. He noticed someone was looking out the window on the 3rd floor, a girl with brunette hair wearing over it with a green and white cap.

"Kaoru!" called a female mature voice the girl looked at her side.

"Sorry Miss Keane." She replied, "My mind wandered off." She said afterwards and looked out the window one last time and back to her desk as Butch just sighed even through the girl didn't know he was there.

"Kaoru…" He recalled quietly to himself suddenly he heard his brother voice called for him.

"Butch, come on! Rush it up!" Called Brick behind the corner as Butch ran off towards him.

Inside the girls classroom there was 5 more minutes when class is over, Kaoru sighed as Momoko came up to her.

"Kaoru is something wrong?" she asked, Kaoru just ignored her and looked out the window once again. Momoko felt it was an insulted but let it go as a sigh then she placed her hand on her shoulder. "Kaoru…" Kaoru looked at her as Momoko was startled by the looked of her dark glare. She back away slowly, shook her hands in front of her. "Calm down Kaoru. I just wanted to ask." Kaoru grit her teeth giving her red-haired friend a hint to leave her alone. Momoko returned to her seat that was the back of the class beside her was Miyako who was once again reading fashion magazines. Worried about Kaoru, Momoko moved her chair closer to Miyako hoping she might know something wrong.

"Hi Momoko-Chan." Miyako said happily, Momoko just smiled at her blond haired friend. But she knew she gonna tell her about Kaoru tempered mood today.

"Miyako…I got to ask you something." Momoko whispered to her ear, Miyako looked at her.

"What is it?" she asked. Momoko closing her eyes a bit meaning she was annoyed.

"Something up with Kaoru and I wanted to know what." She said as Miyako agreed. Then suddenly a boy from their class came upon to Miyako.

"Hey Miyako, and Momoko." The boy replied as Momoko just tinted her head.

"Hi Harry-Chan" she replied to him as he instead looked at Miyako.

"Miyako…I was wandering…will you go out with me?" he asked sweetly as Momoko just turned white with eyes stunned.

'Lucky girl…' she said in her head that made her jealous a bit more. Miyako just smiled and nodded.

"Maybe Harry. But I'll have to ask." She said that left Harry cold.

"Uh ok…" He said sadly as he walked off hopeless leaving Miyako confused. She looked at Momoko who reduced back to normal.

"Did I say something wrong?" Miyako asked as Momoko just sighed with grief. Then the bell ranged and everyone shattered out the classroom. Kaoru went straight to her locker grabbed her backpack and skateboard and left the school unnoticed.

"Hey where did Kaoru go? I thought we were gonna met up with professor." Said Momoko using her hand to focus her eyes as Miyako just let out a sigh.

"Making she has something in mind." She said calmly as Momoko looked at her.

"I guess your right. Come on let's go see the professor." said Momoko as both of them exited the school.

---

Kaoru on her skateboard quick speed dodging most of the obsolete objects in her way, but she her mind was set on something as she didn't noticed a pink poodle crossed her way, Kaoru became startled as she steered her skateboard but instead she fell to her bottom injuring her elbow. 'Ow that hurt…' she said in mind as she didn't notice a familiar boy came up to her.

"Need a hand?" he replied giving out a hand at her. Kaoru looked at hand then upon the boy's face.

'It can't be…' she thought as she noticed that face from anywhere. 'It one of the Rowdyruff boys…'

"Butch is the name." he replied as Kaoru just huffed and got up without his help. She glared at him dark as he huffed aside. Kaoru just smirked.

'He probably doesn't know my transformation to buttercup. But where is the rest of his brothers?' she thought as Butch waited patiently, Kaoru noticed and admired it.

"Name is Kaoru and thanks for asking." She said showing her hand as Butch smiled and grab it. They both tighten their grip and let go. Kaoru then grabbed her skateboard. "Well…it's nice meeting you Butch." She replied toughly that given Butch chance to response but Kaoru started to walk away.

"Kaoru…" He called quietly but she heard him when she turned around to see him.

'Is he hitting on me?' she thought but thought 'Nah…' Butch became speechless unknowing what to say.

"Nevermind…" he said as he walked off thy other direction but Kaoru reached out for him that she accidentally trip on top on him. Kaoru opened her eyes widely as she noticed Butch was under her, his eyes were stunned, his cheeks red. He was actually blushing and so was she. Kaoru quickly stood up and apologize.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean too!" She reclaimed as Butch shuffled him up.

"It's alright…" he said sweetly as Kaoru noticed her face was getting red. She shook it off.

"It cannot happen!!" she reclaimed as she let her skateboard right side up drop to the ground, she hop on and rolled off leaving Butch to deal his own blushing.

"Now that a girl…" he said quietly as he walked the opposite direction.

4:45pm …Kaoru ride her skateboard across downtown as she stopped in front of a small ramen restaurant. She grabs her skateboard to her side.

"Dad won't be worried." She said to herself as she entered the shop.

"Hi Kaoru!" recalled an old male chef glaring at her happily while he cooked some ramen. "What anything?" Kaoru just sighed. "The usual?" he asked as she nodded. The chef smiled as he returned to his cooking. After a few moments, the chef was done as he pasted the ramen to her. "Here you go to our young wrestler daughter." He replied then he noticed she groaned. "Is something wrong Kaoru?" Kaoru looked upon her father's friend.

"Just fine Tama." She said as she started to eat the ramen he made. Tama seem worried as he noticed something was wrong.

"Kaoru…" he called, she stopped halfway slurping the ramen string and looked upon Tama.

"Yeah?" she replied normally as Tama suspect something.

"Kaoru are you hiding something?" he asked as Kaoru let out a question mark appeared on top of her head. "Is it about a boy you like?" He said deviously as Kaoru was surprisely startled and almost choked on her string of ramen.

"What!!" She yelled angrily as Tama just laughed.

"I'm kidding Kaoru. I know you're not into boys yet or are you?" Kaoru angered as she hit her fist on top of Tama's head. "You have no respect on elders…" he reclaimed as Kaoru moved her fist away as Tama felt a huge bruise appear on his head. Suddenly screams were sounded at the streets. Kaoru looked at the entrance seeing some fleeing people down the street. "Must be a sale." Reclaimed Tama as Kaoru left unnoticed.

"Powered Buttercup!" Kaoru claimed to be as she transformed into her clothes into a girly green style uniform that includes a skirt. Buttercup flew with a green streak along with her. But among the streets feeling a small a gust wind blown at him, Butch looked upon the sky seeing the green streak across the sky.

"There goes one of the hags…" He replied as he heard someone behind him.

"You're name is Butch right?" said the figure as Butch looked at the figure but instead he found five green figures.

"Who wants to know?" he asked as the tallest one of the group just gripped his fist.

"You'll find out."


	3. Bubble Pops

**Chapter 2**

**Bubbles Pops**

5:00pm…Bubbles and Blossom flew quick speed towards the terror robotic machine that Mojo once again built.

"Finally, to meet your doom! Mojo!" cried Mojo as Blossom was throwing her yo-yo in a massive beating at the robot. But Mojo wasn't easy to be defeat as he attacked back at them. Bubbles waved her wand making more bubbles appear in the sky.

"Bubble popper!" she replied as the bubbles hit and blasted.

With the all the commotion, Brick and Boomer noticed it as they saw Blossom and Bubbles fight against their mama.

"You wanna have a closer view?" asked Brick to his brother as he nodded they rolled towards the scene. But as they did, Mojo swung his robotic arm that hit Blossom to be shot out of the sky and she fallen straight at the red bad boy, Brick. They both crashed to the ground as Blossom noticed who she was on.

"You!" she reclaimed as Brick knew he was in some deep $hit. Blossom grabs him by his collar. "How dare you calling us hags when the last time we met!!!" Brick was completely speechless as she strangled him, but busy dealing with the 10 year old, Blossom didn't seem to notices Mojo and his robotic machine was closing behind them. Boomer turn around startled as he back away of his mama's robot.

"Mojo?" said Mojo then he remembered three monsters he seems to create, the Rowdyruff Boys. "My sons!" he cried as he moved his machine forward to them, Boomer was frightened as he ran off leaving Brick to deal with Blossom.

"How dare you to humiliate us!!" She explained as Brick just had enough.   
"Alright I get you already!" replied Brick as Blossom continue to harass him. Then they heard metal clanged as they looked at Mojo in his machine. Blossom and Brick was stunned then Brick looked at Blossom. "Look what you did now!" He reclaimed as Blossom glared at him.

"Me!?! More like you!" Blossom replied angrily at Brick as Mojo just growled in rage.

"How dare you harass my son! Mojo!" answered Mojo angrily as Blossom looked at him, grinned and blushed.

"Right…" then she looked back at Brick who eyes were wide. "What's wrong with you?" she asked as Brick just blinked. Then Blossom noticed Mojo was trying to crush them with his robot leg. Blossom grab Brick's arm and flew off saving him from a certain death by his own parent. While high in the air, Brick noticed Blossom was quite more different then he thought if only he wasn't looking under her skirt…

"Graviton Drive!" yelled Buttercup as he whammed her hammer on Mojo's dome glass head. It crack as Mojo was freaked out frighten what was gonna happen next. Buttercup then slashed her hammer at Mojo once again this time. He batted off to the sky once again. "Victory!" she reclaimed happily.

Far off, Boomer rolled off away from the danger zone at first he thought he was safe. But instead he thought wrong…he rolled as something tripped him to the ground, Boomer looked up to see a woman with dark green messy hair.

"Where are you going sweetie?" she said as Boomer back off away from her.

"Who are you?" He questioned as Sedusa just smirked.

"My…name is Sedusa and I had been ordered to capture you!" She explained loudly as her hair strike Boomer. Boomer dodged as he put Q-tips in his ears. Then he throws his earwax at Sedusa.

"Earwax Q-tips!" he cried as his earwax just splat on Sedusa startled face. She screamed feeling the grossness on her face as she quickly wiped it off.

"AHH!!! How dare you!" she angrily yelled as Boomer just sticks out his tongue. Sedusa was angered as she growled. She leaped towards him as Boomer, but he slightly dodged aside and placed his finger in his nose and flings his snot at Sedusa. Sedusa scream as she dodged the gross snot. "Ha-ha you miss!" She reclaimed unknowing Boomer just redid his attack. The shot splat on Sedusa making her more angrily then before, her eyes were in fire, her body was tense of rage as Boomer hopped past her. She became stunned as she noticed he rolled away. "Come back here you little brat!" She chased him as Boomer was gently rolling by, he rolled backwards watching Sedusa trying to catch up to him. Sedusa suddenly tripped as Boomer just un-rudely laughed.

"What an idiot!" cried Boomer suddenly he hit something behind his back; he felt a soft mushy fuzzy meaty body as he looked upon it. A pink looking kinda monster grinned evilly at him. Boomer was stunned and spook the big fuzzy monster wrap it arm around Boomer unwilling to let him free. "Let go of me!" Boomer cried as Fuzzy Lumpkins just smirked.

"Sorry kid, I got orders." Fuzzy replied then he noticed Sedusa finally appeared tiredly twitching with anger.

"Wait till I get my hands on that kid!" she reclaimed as drew closer to them but Fuzzy lift his hand at her.

"Nope sorry, the boss said we shouldn't harm any of the boys." He replied as Sedusa just huffed aside.

"Yeah whatever, let go before those Powerpuff-s find us." She reclaimed as Fuzzy agreed. As for Boomer he was frighten.

Back at the battle scene, Blossom landed Brick safely to the ground and still had the grudge on him.

"Hope you are happy now! That I saved your sorry butt from Mojo!" Blossom bragged as Brick just let a smirk print of his face. Blossom noticed and was actually kinda surprised he did, she looked at him seeing his eyes shining.

"What are you looking at?" He asked rudely as he noticed, Blossom spooked and looked away blushing then she frowned with arms crossed. "Annoying old hag…" He said after as Blossom angered as she gave him a dark glare.

"Brat…" she replied quietly as finally Buttercup landed in front of them.

"Alright enough of you two, I wanna know why you Rowdyruff boys are back!" She complained as Brick just frown.

"None of your business. You'll old hag." He replied meanly as Buttercup just grits her teeth.

"Damn kid…" she growled with a fist tight of grip. Then Blossom noticed something.

"Hey where Bubbles?" she asked as Buttercup just shrug her shoulders.

Bubbles flew across the sky with a blue streak behind her, she flew till finally she found the boy she had revenge on when the day he flipped her skirt. But when she spotted him, he seems to be in trouble with two familiar faces that Bubbles knew. Fuzzy Lumpkins carried him by his hip and taking him off somewhere.

"Stop where you are!" Bubbles ordered as she dived and landed on the street in front of the two villains that held Boomer captive.

"I told you…" Sedusa explained as Fuzzy just ignored her.

"What are you doing?" asked Bubbles sweetly as always.

'What…what is she doing…?' he thought as Fuzzy grip tighter on Boomer's hip crushing his ribs. Boomer started to struggled and crying.

"Shut up!" Fuzzy ordered Boomer as he continues to waddle that made Bubbles convince Boomer was indeed in trouble. She gripped her grip and lifted her bubble wand in front of her.

"Let go of him!" she said angrily leaving Boomer surprised in his own eyes.

'Is she actually trying to save me…?' he thought as Bubbles swing her wand.

"Bubble popper!" She called as her bubbles hit the two villains with mighty pops at them. They whined as Bubbles flew towards them, she had whack Fuzzy with her wand hard that made him let go of Boomer to the floor. Boomer looked upon Bubbles wrestling with Fuzzy. Then suddenly someone grabs his hand and took off dragging him along with the person. Boomer realized it was Brick taking his hand away from Bubbles and Fuzzy. Bubbles noticed as she did final attack on Fuzzy. She hit him on the head with her wand and went after Boomer and Brick. "Boomer wait!" she reclaimed as Boomer noticed something was different about his brother.

"Brick where are we going?" he asked as Brick pulled hard at his hand.

"Just shut up!" Brick replied as he yanked harder on his brother's hand. But they halted as Bubbles were in front of them.

"Let him go Sedusa!" she reclaimed as Boomer realized too. He freed his hand from Brick. As Brick then grinned and wipe his face, he transformed into her original form, Sedusa.

"Uh oh, it's seems I been found out." Sedusa said then suddenly her hair strike out at Bubbles.

"Watch Out!" cried Boomer as he dived at Bubbles, he grab her out the way as Sedusa strike missed. Bubbles looked upon to Boomer who was on her. "You okay?" he asked as Bubbles nodded. Sedusa attack but Bubbles noticed it as she pulled Boomer from the danger. In their distance of Sedusa they stood on their own both feet. Boomer placed his cotton swap in his ear than made Sedusa stunned.

"Ear wax Q-tip!" he cried as he fling his earwax at her luckily Sedusa dodge it.

"You miss brat!" she remarked but then Bubbles fling her wand.

"Bubble Champagne!" Bubbles cried as her bubbles blasted upon Sedusa. She cried as the bubbles popped. Distracted by the popping bubbles, Bubbles attacked Sedusa with her wand. Boomer watched unbelieving what Bubbles was doing at Sedusa, hitting her hard with her wand, smacking her between places.

'Is it because of me?' he thought then he noticed Fuzzy was at rampage straight towards him. Boomer quickly dodged away luckily Fuzzy missed him as Boomer thought…'This is too much.' He went and grabs Bubbles hand and drags her out of the battle of Sedusa. They ran as two of the villains chased them catching up, Bubbles flew in thy air taking Boomer along. Boomer laughed as he sticks out his tongue at the two insulting them.

"Unbelievable…I been beaten by brats!" Sedusa complained as Fuzzy agree too.

"Indeed."


	4. Forming Hearts

**Chapter 3**

**Forming Hearts**

At Ooedo Western Science Lab, Professor Utonium shines some beam light at Brick but nothing was happening.

"No effect." Utonium said as suddenly Brick shined and transformed into mortal person except…

"EEK!!" screamed Blossom as she looked away from Brick. Utonium looked at Ken with his stunned eyes.

"Ken…" he called as Ken understood what he had to do. After a few moments…Brick wore black t-shirt with a red jacket over it, black baggy pants making him a bit hippy kinda kid as he still had his red crimson cap and his black gloves. Blossom couldn't believe her eyes as she thought he was rather cute. Brick noticed her glimpsing over him as he gave her the dagger glare.

"What are you looking at you old hag!?" he remarked as Blossom seems to lost her touch into rage.

"If only he wasn't so…" Suddenly she heard the doors swift open out came in Bubbles and Boomer. Professor Utonium approached them.

"Bubbles, I see you found one of the boys." He said as Bubbles nodded then she looked at Boomer who smiled and so did she. Brick just groan of gross sum.

"Hey what's the big idea transforming me into a puny mortal?" complained Brick seeing he was wearing something different then his uniform.

"Because…you were blah, blah, blah…" said Ken but nobody was listening as Professor Utonium left to get some spare clothing for Boomer. Brick and Blossom started to argue about each other as for Bubbles and Boomer just sighed with grief. Then Bubbles remembered something…she glared over Boomer who was blushing red by the way she looked at him.

"Boomer…" she called as Boomer perk up his ears to listen.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Why were the monsters going after you?" she asked sweetly as Boomer just shrugs his shoulders.

"I dunno." Then Professor Utonium returned with some clothing.

"You ready?" He asked as Boomer nodded as Utonium gets the reverse aura machine ready. After a few minutes, Boomer was changed into a mortal wearing a heavy blue sweater with a strip of black line across it with a turtleneck high enough to cover his mouth whether he was smiling or not plus he wore baggy blue jeans. "There you go Boomer." Said the professor as Boomer was confused.

"Why have you changed us into mortal anyway?" Asked Boomer as the professor first cough and begin his explanation.

"Earlier today, just when I send the girlz to stop Mojo's rampage, I spotted you three in the monitor and more yet I found Him also."

"WHAT!" yelled Blossom surprisely startled "Him? You mean the, him!!! When were you gonna tell us?!?" She complained angrily as Professor Utonium calm her down.

"Now, now Blossom. Him didn't do anything wrong…yet as I overheard he had gather the mainly monsters that the girls faced to search and capture the Rowdyruff boys." Everyone was confused even for Ken. But Professor Utonium continued... "So that why. I told you girls to bring the boys here so I reverse their forms into mortal for now until we know what is Him is actually planning for." Brick moaned and approached the professor by force.

"Yeah, yeah so…some random guy is after us. Look professor, we could deal our own problems, meaning we don't need your so-called girlz to help us." He complained then he walked towards the exit. "Come on Boomer, let get out of this insane place." He called as Boomer decline.

"No… I think the professor is telling the truth." Boomer said seriously. Brick just gave him a dark glare.

"What?" he replied as Boomer continue to decline him.

"Like I said Brick…I'm not leaving. Until I know what's really going on." Boomer replied as Brick just huffed.

"Whatever." Replied Brick as he exited the lab. Bubbles looked upon Professor Utonium.

"Shouldn't we go after him?" she asked but the professor just shook his head.

"Don't worry, he in mortal form right now. Nobody with recognize him." He replied as Bubbles felt something bad was gonna happen even Blossom can feel it. "I hope…"

"No way…" Blossom said in a low tone.

Meanwhile…Butch flings his stinky sock boomerang at the Gangreen Gang smelling the nasty odor Big Billy and Grubber fainted to the ground. The sock returned to Butch as he placed it away for later.

"Come on you weaklings! I haven't have broken a sweat!" Butch brag as Ace just growled in anger.

"He's like the clone of Buttercup!" cried Snake as he feared the worst. Ace declined that as he remembered that one day he swore his revenge of the PPG Z but it seems Buttercup was gained victory over them.

"Snake let's go for plan C!" Ace yelled as Snake didn't know what is plan C…

"Plan C, boss?" He asked as Ace just gotten angrier.

"JUST DO IT!!" He yelled at the startled Snake. Snake disappeared around the corner. Butch noticed as he chucked at Ace.

"Idiot, you lost one of your guys already so give it up." Butch complained as Ace fling his cards of aces at him.

"Damn you brat!!!" Ace remarked as Butch just sighed as he slightly completely dodged his cards.

"And yet you throw like old hag." Butch insulted as Ace just steam to the top.

"ENOUGH!!" Ace growled as he throws more cards at him but he ran out and realized he was. "Oh crud…" He said as Butch ran into him and gave him a mighty punch under his chin. Ace fell to the ground feeling a bit bruised but when he saw Butch approached closer, he spooked as Butch grab him by his collar.

"Alright little green man, now tell me who send you to hunt me down?" Butch growled complained as Ace just yelled back.

"I'm not gonna tell you anything!" Butch just sighs as he let go of Ace.

"Run off coward. You're not needed anymore." Butch remarked as Ace just smirked. "Weirdo…" Butch replied but then he felt something among his jacket sleeves were lifting up. Butch spun around to see Snake jumped upon him while lifting his jacket sleeves up and started to massage his arms. Butch struggled but couldn't move as he felt so relaxed in the moment. The rest of the Gangreen Gang approached him.

"Tie him up!" cried Ace as his gang obeyed his order.

5:45pm…Close by Kaoru rode her skateboard quickly as she knew she was late for something special but instead she crossed the path of the Gangreen Gang and Big Billy had the tied up and a white cloth over his mouth, Butch over his shoulder.

'Butch…' Kaoru thought as she halted her skateboard and pick it up. "Hey, what's going on here?" She asked at the Gangreen Gang, who were completely lost and speechless.

"None of your business you brat, get lost!" yelled Ace as Kaoru just held her temper.

'Why you…' she thought in her head then Ace realized something.

"You look familiar have we met?" Ace asked as Kaoru showed her fist at him.  
"Maybe it's my fist you met!" Kaoru angrily cried as she punched him at his face. The rest of the Gangreen Gang was startled as the bruised up Ace sat up straight.

"Dispose her!" With her bare fists Kaoru begin the brawl with the Gangreen Gang. After a few seconds she was done.

'To easy' thought Kaoru bragging as she hops off the pile of the Gangreen Gang and helped Butch out of the ropes.

"How did you get in this mess anyway?" Kaoru asked as Butch just smiled. Kaoru turned white while she felt her soul flew out of her. 'What wrong with this kid…' Kaoru reduce into normal as she looked at him dusting off the dust of his uniform. Then he looked at her, she crossed her arms and looked away from him.

"Thanks a lot." He replied as Kaoru continue to bicker.

"No problem. Just don't get yourself in trouble okay?" Kaoru said as Butch just moan.

"Geez…no wonder they call you a brat." He complained as Kaoru just twitch into anger, she looked at him. Butch noticed and smiled making Kaoru a bit annoyed.

"Why you…?" She growled but she noticed Butch had disappeared in a far distance, Butch showed his tongue, sticking out. Kaoru was furious as she placed down her skateboard and rolled it after him.

Butch ran fast as Kaoru kept steady on her skateboard. Butch grabs his sticky sock and flings it at her, Kaoru dodged it but as she did, Butch had halted and let her crash into him. Kaoru looked at Butch who was under her both were blushing once again.

"We gonna stop meeting like this yea?" Butch said embarrassed. Kaoru grit her teeth aside.

"Yeah…" she replied.


	5. Them and Him

**Chapter 4**

**Them and Him**

"Oh ho, ho, ho!!!" cried a voice as Kaoru and Butch looked upon their surroundings.

"What was that?" asked Butch as Kaoru stood up.

"Dunno." She replied as she helped Butch up. "Come on. We should go." Butch widens his eyes as Kaoru looked at him. "What's your problem?" she asked as Butch just rolled his eyes.

"Oh nothing, it's sounded like you wanted go out with me." Butch said that made Kaoru burn with rage.

"What!" She spited flames "No such thing!" She yelled as Butch just sighed.

"Right…" He smirked as Kaoru just grunted.

"Brat…" Kaoru muttered as suddenly someone appeared in front of them.

"Hello kiddies! Him is here!" he greeted as Kaoru just became a bit irritated.

"Great…" she said sarcastically as Him attacked between them. Butch then fling his stinky sock at him.

"Stinky Sock Boomerang!" He cried as his sock hit Him in the face. Him quickly removed it but he could still smell the stinky odor.

"It stinks!!!" whined Him as he attacked back with his mighty crab claws. Butch was swift as he dodge Him attacks. Kaoru just quietly watched.

"Might as well help." She replied as she called out her transformation. "Powered Buttercup!" She transformed into the toughest heroine girl in Powerpuff Girls Z team. She swings her huge mighty hammer at Him. But Him was swift as he dodges her attack.

"Professor, Buttercup found the other Rowdyruff boy." said Ken as he stared at the monitor, Professor Utonium looked at him.

"Good tell her bring him here." He replied as Ken just huffed.

"But Papa, she also found Him!" Ken cried as Utonium was awestruck he quickly glare at the monitor then to Blossom, Bubbles and Boomer. "Girlz move out!" Blossom and Bubbles obey as ran towards the exit, Boomer followed. "Wait Boomer, where are you going?" the professor asked as the girls halted at the door.

"I want to help too." Boomer replied as the Professor just sighed.

"Not in that in form your not." he said as he gave Boomer a blue wrist watch. "Just wear this, called out your name and you'll transform." Boomer nodded as he placed on the blue bracelet.

"Boomer!" Boomer cried as his outfit changed back to his uniform as he completely transformed back into his old self. "Sweet…" He said smoothly then Professor Utonium approached Blossom, he pasted a red wrist watch to her.

"Here, give this to Brick if you find him." Utonium said as Blossom just widen her eyes.

"Why do you accept me that I'll find him?" she asked.

"Because Blossom, he is part of your DNA." He explained "And you two looks like a pretty good match." He said afterwards that made Blossom drop to the floor. She stood up angry.

"What? I don't even like that twerp!" she complained s Bubbles tries to ease angry by pushing her away from the snickering Professor Utonium.

Buttercup swings her yellow hammer at Him but he blocked it.

"Too slow!" he complained as Buttercup just got angrily. Suddenly Him struck her with his other claw and she fallen to the ground bruise then he grab her wrist with his crab claw. "Gimme your white aura..." Him asked selfishly.

"My white aura…? Is that what your wanted?" Buttercup asked as Him just angrily attacked her.

"Stay still you wrenching witch!" he complained as Buttercup felt completely pestered by this as suddenly Him shot out his claw at her and grab hold on her wrist then started to suck the white aura that was form into her. She cried in pain feeling her life source was disappearing quickly and Butch didn't wanna see this happening, he pounce forward at Him as the Him bigger and yet more stronger slightly move aside and had caught Butch leg before it hit him. Butch also felt his life source was draining as Him continue to grow. "Yes the power!" Him happily blabbered. After a while, Him senses he was done then he thrown Butch across thy area then he thrown Buttercup at him. Barely moving, Butch stood up only to be strike by the helpless Buttercup. Both were knocked to the ground barely could feel their muscles even helping them.

"Great…" Buttercup ranted angrily as she tried to stand up but only she fallen to her knees. Him twirled happily having such a good amount of white aura in him.

"Oh, ho, ho, ho!" he cried as suddenly a yo-yo headed for him as the string of the yo-yo wrapped around his arm. "Ugh? What is this?" he asked dumbfounded suddenly he felt his arm was jerked to the sky.

"Take this monster!" Blossom blabbered as she pulled harder on the string of her yo-yo. Him decided to fight fire against fire; he jerked thy other end as both were in too tense and hard-sweated of it.

"Bubbles Popper!" Bubbles cried as she swings her bubble wand that created bubbles and it popped like a sting of bees at Him. Him yelped in pain then he swings his arm that brought along Blossom across the sky. Blossom fallen to the concrete ground feeling a bit dazed then ever.

"Need a little help?" said a mature voice as Blossom looks upon the person who asked but she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Brick?" she said dumbfounded as Brick just groan of grief, his red cap's beck was at the front and he just ignored Blossom question. He showed his hand at her as Blossom confusedly looked upon his eyes.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked as Blossom just formed her eyes puppyish as Brick was strike with a shock of cuteness. "Christmas…? Come on!" he muttered as he grab hold on her hand and pulled her up. "Just teach me how to transform and we'll on our way!" he muttered as Blossom was snapped out of confusion. She handed over Brick the red wrist watch that Professor Utonium gave her earlier.

"Wear this and call out your name." Blossom said as Brick just grinned.

"Alright then…Brick!" He called out as his transformation involved too turn his cap backward and his bandage on his cheek appeared, he finally was transformed into his red uniform like the one he was before. "Yes…" He muttered as grab hold on Blossom's hand and pulled her along. "Come on the others are in danger!"

Returned to the battle of the most evil monster that the girls ever faced was…Him…

"Earwax Q-tip!" cried Boomer as he dig his cotton swap in his ear and then catapult at the team's target. Him dodged quickly as he knew he was outnumbered.

"Bubbles Champagne!" Bubbles said happily as her bubbles popped upon the villain, him. Then the two red-headed arrived.

"Spinning yo-yo!" Blossom cried as her yo-yo wrapped around Him. Then Brick took out his red straw and spitted out a spitball at him.

"Spitball Straw!" Brick called it as the spit hit Him at the face. Stunned in grossness, Him shook off the spit saliva and whined.

"Gross!" he cried as suddenly he had enough. He twirled un-tangling the yo-yo string to the ground, Him was free. "Oh, ho, ho, ho! Enough is enough, you kiddies don't play fair." He whined as he snap his giant claws and disappeared in a trance.


	6. Boomer Beats

**Chapter 5**

**Boomer Beats**

Recovering from the last encounter of the evil Him, in the Ooedo Western Science Lab…the girlz and the boys waited quietly in the main lobby.

"I wonder if Butch is doing okay?" asked Boomer concerning about his brother as his other brother, Brick beside him just grunted.

"Shut up!" Brick yelped as Boomer silently quiet himself. "Don't you worry, Butch is strong and the toughest in our team."

Kaoru just sighed sadly as she looked away from the group. Then she felt her shoulder was been touched. She looked as Miyako was there smiling.

"Don't worry Kaoru. Butch would be out in a minute." Miyako said sweetly as Kaoru just grunted.

"Yeah whatever…"

Momoko stood up from her seat ad brushed off the sleepy dust in her eyes. Brick just glares at her.

"Tried aren't yea?" he said matured. Then Momoko looked at him.

"Yeah…" she yawned still wiping her eye as Brick just sighed.

"Then sleep now and you'll get better in the morning." He blabbered as Momoko just smiled at him. He noticed as he looked away from her, blushing.

"Ladies and gentlemen…" Ken announced at the door. "I introduce you…Butch." Butch came to the door and was revealed to everyone that he was wearing a green tank-top with a darker green vest over it, black baggy pants with skater shoes. Also he had a green bandanna tighten on his muscular right arm and on his left wrist was a green wrist watch. "So what do you think?" Everyone just smiled as Brick stood up from his chair.

"Alright since everyone is okay. My guys and I should be going." Brick said to everyone even for Professor Utonium heard him when he entered.

"But must you go…?" he asked as Brick looked at him.

"Sorry but there no home for us here…" Brick replied as Utonium just sighed.

"But you could stay here with us, Ken, Peach and me." Utonium recalled as Brick just sighed.

"Really…can we?" said Boomer happily as the professor nodded his head.

"Yes of course..."

Boomer stood up and approached Brick and started tugging him on his arm.

"Come on Brick. We should take the offer. You know they saved Butch." Said Boomer as Brick thought for a moment…and finally had his answer.

"Alright, we'll stay." Brick replied as Boomer had a smile across his face. Brick looked away from Boomer as Butch approached him.

"So were staying?" Butch asked as Brick nodded.

"Excellent it been decided and if you want you can help the Powerpuff Girlz to protect the city."

"What?" exclaimed Momoko surprisely stunned. "You'll let them help us?" she asked as Professor Utonium nodded.

"Of course together you guys would be the Z!!!" cried Professor Utonium happily tears.

"Idiot…" replied Butch quietly as the Professor walked up to the three boys.

"For now on…" He first pointed at Brick. "Your name in your mortal form would be Akemi!" Then he looked at Boomer. "Kiyoshi!" then finally he looked at Butch. "And Jiro."

"Lovely names Professor. Where did you get them?" asked Miyako as Professor Utonium pointed to the sky.

"Internet!!!" he exclaimed happily as Miyako just slightly sighed.

"Sorry I asked…" she said quietly. Utonium looked at the boys and remembered something to tell them about the wrist watches.

"Oh and those wrist watches boys, they are able to contact us and the rest of your teammates so just call if you need any help plus when you transformed we are informed and they also can tell time."

"Professor…" Kaoru called as the professor looked at her.

"Yes…?" he asked

"I don't understand Him is after our white aura. Why was he taking his hunt over the Rowdyruff Boys instead of us?" Kaoru asked as Professor Utonium started thinking.

"Since the Rowdyruff Boys are the clones from you girlz and Mojo…they might have some good in them and some bad. Meaning they might have some white aura and yet their powers aren't fully controlled so making them an easier target for Him." Utonium explained then he realizes what time it is. "Oh it's getting late…maybe you girls can stay for the night. I'll call your parents."

"Thanks professor." Replied Miyako as she stood up. Professor Utonium nodded. Kaoru looked upon the window she knew she was already late for something special at home until when Jiro touch her on the shoulder. She spun around to greet him face to face.

"Do you mind?" she grunted. Jiro looked away crossed his arms.

"I'm just worried about you that all." He pouted as Kaoru just grit her teeth and copy what Jiro just done.

"Who asked you?" she mumbled then she made eye contact with him. She blushed red and looked off again. Then she heard giggling in one corner, she spotted them, Miyako and Momoko was bickering. She gave them a dagger stare as both shut up but couldn't hold the embarrassing moment of their friend. "Some friends they are."

That night…on the couch Miyako couldn't sleep as she got up and spotted thy others were still sleeping. She sneaks out the room, grab her pink jacket and walk out outside. She sat on the bench and glare at the starry night. But unknowing to her, Kiyoshi was at the door in the shadows.

"Miyako…" he called quietly, he then walked out and sat down beside her. Miyako noticed Kiyoshi but in her eyes, he was Boomer.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked quietly as she nodded then both looked upon the sky.

"Boomer…" she called as Kiyoshi looked at her. "I mean Kiyoshi…" she corrected herself.

"Yeah?" he questioned, Miyako looked at him.

"Why did you decided to stay with us?" she asked sweetly, Kiyoshi gulped, he looked at the ground, slumped.

"My brothers and I were always on a run when the day we ditch our mama. We basically traveled place to place playing pranks that we're only good at…" he explained then he looked at her, he noticed she was closer to him.

"That not the only thing you guys are good at." Miyako said as Kiyoshi sighed aside.

"How would you know?" he asked as he glared back at her.

"For one thing…I still hate you for flipping my skirt, throwing your earwax, snot and another pulling your pants down was unforgivable." She complained as Kiyoshi just raised his eyebrow.

"Then why are you giving me a chance to prove myself better?" he asked as Miyako just blushed, she looked down hoping he couldn't see her red.

"I'm giving you another chance that all." She said as she looked at him who had a smirk on his face. "It's not funny!" she complained as Kiyoshi she chucked.

"It's alright Miyako." He replied as Miyako seem to be startled that he said her name. Kiyoshi smiled at her as he started to get a bit too close to her. Miyako believe he was gonna tried where most boys fears most, she was blushing red as she got closer to him. "Hope you don't mind…Miyako." He kissed her in her soft lips then he released her lips from his in 5 seconds.

"Kiyoshi…" Miyako said quietly as she started to cry.

"Miyako…what wrong?" Kiyoshi asked as he was shocked in surprise she was crying.

"You idiot…that kiss was saved for Taka-chan…" she cried as Kiyoshi just was shocked.

"I'm sorry…" he replied as suddenly Miyako embraced him in her arms, her head lay in his chest. "Miyako?" he recalled.

"But that doesn't matter now…it was a good 5 second worthwhile." she cried as she looked at him, he blushed and then placed his arms around her.

"Okay…" he replied happily as he started to tears as well.

---Author Note---

Love Status: Kiyoshi (Boomer) & Miyako (Bubbles) 99! Akemi (Brick) & Momoko (Blossom) hmm...48 now? Jiro (Butch) & Kaoru (Buttercup) here a toughie...61 XD


	7. A Rude Ruff Named Brick

**Chapter 6**

**A Rude Ruff Named Brick**

The very next morning…Momoko approached a table crowded with everyone having simple breakfasts.

"Good morning." She cried as she tries to dust off the sleepy dust in her eyes. Everyone replied back to her the same thing except for Akemi who ignored her and she doesn't mind. Momoko sat down between Brick and Ken as she knew it was only spot was available. But when she sat down Akemi finally answered.

"Morning…" he called as she looked at him with shining eyes. He noticed and then grunted aside. "What?"

"Nothing…" Momoko replied quietly it was clear in her mind he hated her but why would he respect her?

"If you guys don't mind, I'm excusing myself." Exclaimed Akemi as he walked away leaving Momoko confuse.

"Brick…" Momoko quietly replied.

Down in the hallway Momoko found Akemi standing alone in the dark hallway as thy only light was from the light blazing windows.

"What is it?" he asked unwilling to meet her face to face.

"Brick…what wrong…?" she asked, Akemi looked at her.

"Nothing…nothing at all…" he recalled as he didn't noticed Momoko approached him closely.

"There is something isn't there?" she asked again as Akemi ignored her.   
"Shut up!" he exclaimed then he ran off leaving Momoko left with confusion.

Momoko returned to the lobby with everyone except Akemi was there.

"Momoko…you're back!" recalled Miyako as Momoko just ignored her as she approached out the window. "Momoko…"

"What wrong with the fearless leader?" Jiro asked rudely as Kaoru just slapped him at the face leaving a red bruise on his cheek.

"Don't you see she isn't the mood!" she reclaimed as Momoko suddenly spoken up.

"Kaoru…" she said as her friend looked upon her.

"Yeah Momoko?" she asked.

"Enough…" Momoko replied sadly as Kaoru just sighed. Then Momoko looked at everyone.

"Jiro…Kiyoshi." She asked as both of the boys looked at her.

"What?" Jiro asked in a low tone.

"What happen when you guys were gone?" The boys gulped as everyone looked at them.

Flashback

Rowdyruff Boys had left their Mama in Tokyo City and sort of traveled in the country side. Playing pranks along the way they were deserve to be punished by the townspeople. During their attempt escaping the wrath of the townspeople the boys had found a small farmhouse and hidden behind the door.

"Did you see how funny those people were mad at us?" reclaimed Boomer as he and his brothers laughed.

"Yeah, they are too stupid to think they could get us." explained Butch with a smirk on his face.

"Wanna do it tomorrow guys?" asked Brick, both of his brothers agreed to it. "Then it decided we play thy old prank calls using this person phone." Brick said as he grabs the phone handle. Then suddenly they heard something was coming to the door the boys hidden somewhere in the house. But as the door opened they experience the most beauty woman with long brown hair tied with a yellow rubber band with a flower on the side, a light yellow tank-top and a light yellow long gown holding paper bags that were filled with food came in and laid her grocery on the table. Somehow she knew three boys were in her house as she calls out for them.

"Come out. I know you're here." She called out, Boomer accidentally knocked a cup over the counter to fall over, he tried to catch it but it was smashed before he attempts to save it. The woman looked at him directly.

"So it was you…" she said sweetly as Boomer just shrugs his shoulders.

"Busted…" Butch said quietly as the woman shift her eyes beside the fridge.

"Come out now. I know you're there." She called out as Butch just revealed him to the light. "There you go now." Then suddenly she heard a sneeze from neither of the boys. "Another one huh?" she recalled as Brick revealed himself too.

"My name is Ren Suzuki but you could call me Ren." She said as she poured tea for the three stomach growling boys. The three just looked at each other.

"Can we trust her?" Butch asked between his boys.  
"Yeah I guess so since she didn't call the cops…yet." Brick replied as three of them looked at her. "Why are you being so nice to us?" he asked as she just smiled.

"There were rumors that three boys were called Rowdyruff Boys that plays pranks and gross things that most people imagine considering you are bad boys except I don't see it that way." Ren explained as Brick just sighed.

"But that doesn't explain…why…?" Brick was shushed as Ren had placed her finger at his lips. She silent them as they heard someone was at the door.

"Open up Suzuki! I know those boys are in there!!" said an angry voice as Ren approached the door the boys were spooked as she open the door. There was a small crowd of angry town peoples. "Ah ha, so there they are here! How dare you boys humiliate us!!" said a man as Ren kept the angry mob back.

"Now, now they are just boys please have mercy them." Ren replied as the town people knew Ren to much, she will decline anyone for others to be punished for anything and always find the good in them. "Look I know they are bad but let me find good in them." Ren replied calming everyone. The angry mob thought of what she said.

"One week Ren!" exclaimed a man as he lead the angry mob off her territory. Ren looked at the boys who were lost in minds.

"Why?" Brick asked as she just smiled.

That week Ren had somehow had granted respect from the three boys for a exchange of being their guardian and taking care of them, for the first two days were difficult as the boys completely ignored her offerings of respect and the concerning of them.

Day 2, 3:12pm…Suzuki's territory…the boys feared to leave as they saw some of the angry mob watching them every move.

"This is torture…" Butch recalled as both of his brothers agreed.

"But what can we do? We can't leave till the week is done." Boomer explained as Brick just huffed.

"Right…we'll stay here for that long. Here I have a plan that we'll leave tonight." Brick quietly said as he begins whispering to his brothers.

That night…it was pitch black but yet the stars were out to light the way for the boys to escape. But as they did, they were found by an angry mob. One by one the boys were grasped by one of the angry mobs.

"I see you boys don't follow the rules clearly. We gave you a chance to prove yourselves instead you boys tried to run away!" The Rowdyruff Boys struggles of the angry mobs grip but none can free themselves until…

"Enough!" ordered Ren as she approached mob. "I told you. Don't harass these boys till the week is done." She recalled.

"Even they try to run away?" asked a man as Ren just shook her head.

"Don't worry…I'll take care of it." Ren replied that left everyone cold. The man looked at angry mob.

"Let them go." He recalled as mob just moan and released the boys then left with stomping feet as Ren placed her hands on Butch, and Boomer shoulders. The boys looked upon her as Brick just grunted.

"You didn't have too! We would have gotten out of that mess!" he reclaimed as Ren just smiled leaving Brick confused.

"Brick…even if I didn't do it…I'll still care about you boys…" Ren said afterwards as Brick was stunned. Ren just smiled again as Brick thought she deserve one too, he smiled also.

When the days went by, Ren have found the boys love especially Boomer who started to call her mama. Butch was rough and mean as Ren found him as his soft spot of loving respect, Boomer the grossest and annoying but Ren found his cuteness and younger attitude of a child, Brick the rudest of the group but Ren found him nice in someway. But even if that was enough…Ren found herself outside in the rain looking for one of her boys the one named Brick…

"Brick!" she called and relieve no answer but later on. She found him sitting in grassy field beside a small pond flicking peddles in there. "Brick…" she cried as she approached him and kneed beside him. "What wrong?" Brick didn't answer or replied. Suddenly she coughed and Brick paid attention.

"Better get out the rain Ren. You might get sick." Brick recalled as he stood up soaking wet, Ren in her rain coat just looked upon him.

"But first tell me what wrong…" Ren asked again as Brick finally answer her question.

"I respect no one except my brothers but this question keeps popping in my head…why…why you Ren would be involved yourself with some troublesome boys like us?" Brick asked, Ren just smiled as she stood up and hugged him. He blinked confusion and blushing of embarrassment.

"I lost my husband and my son in a car accident…" she exclaimed that left Brick widen his eyes. "And ever since I found you boys in my home with no real parent to care of you boys. I thought as a mother use to be takes in three more boys in my life and raise them as my own." Ren explained as Brick found himself holding his own tears back. "As a family…" Then suddenly Brick saw a vision of Blossom flashed appeared in his head.

'Her…?' he thought then he didn't notices his black aura started to light up just like the rest of his brothers.

End Flashback

"But what happen to Ren?" Miyako asked as Jiro glared over at her.

"Ren got herself sick that night and was send to Tokyo City Hospital and that why Brick blames himself for getting that stupid question in his head and stood out in the rain to long enough for Ren to actually go find him." Jiro explained, Momoko sadden.

"So you guys came here?" Momoko asked as Jiro nodded his head.

"Yeah but since Ren is still unable to go, we decided to explore the city that all." Jiro replied as suddenly the group heard the doors swift open.

"Akemi…" Professor Utonium recalled as Akemi just gave a dark glare at Jiro. Jiro spooked as Akemi approached him.

"Butch, I told you don't tell anyone about this, ever!!!" Akemi yelled angrily as suddenly he grabs a hold on his brother's collar, and started struggle him till Kaoru stopped him by putting her hand on Akemi's wrist.

"Hey enough!" she exclaimed as Akemi just pushed her away and then let go Jiro to the floor.

"You and your mouth, Butch! I had it with you!" Akemi seriously yelled then he ran off wiping off his tears along the way.

"Brick wait!" Butch called out as he knew his brother was long gone. Everyone stood dumbfounded and stunned, Kaoru just grunted.

"That kid to dumb to notice anything." She exclaimed then she notices like everyone else, they saw Momoko ran out the door after him probably.

---Author Note---

Ever throught of why the Rowdyruff Boys came back?

Ren Suzuki is a chracter that I created. '


	8. The Speck of the White Aura

**Chapter 7**

**The Speck of the White Aura**

"Akemi!!!" she cried as she spotted him in a distance, Akemi halted as Momoko finally caught up to him. "Akemi, why would you run away like that!?" she asked in a rush as Akemi just ignored her.

"Look…Blossom…I mean Momoko." Brick corrected, he first sighed and replied. "It's none of your guys' business ok? So stay out of it!" Then he startled another run but Momoko had grabbed him on his ankle, stopping him.

"No Akemi! I wouldn't let you run again!" Momoko cried as Akemi tried yanking his feet away from her but she had the strength of an iron grip.

"Let me go!" he cried out but she wouldn't let go.

"Brick-e-Chan…" she cried with tears falling, Akemi noticed as he stopped himself from leaving. He sighed as he let himself fall to the ground. He looked directly at Momoko who still thinks he was still trying to leave.

"Look Momoko…I'm not leaving, I'm right here." Akemi reclaimed as Momoko looked upon him, who was sat up in the grass, Momoko smiled still with tears in her eyes.

"Brick-e!!" she recalled as she suddenly embraced him, startling him. Akemi blushed as he left Momoko hug him. Akemi noticed she had stopped crying.

"Okay now…you can let go." Akemi said as Momoko suddenly noticed what she was doing, she let go with a yelp.

"Did I just…" she started to say "No I didn't! I didn't!" she whined as she placed her hands on her head shaking it but Akemi stop her, Momoko looked at Akemi.

"I know this isn't my kind of stuff but thanks…" Akemi said that made Momoko blushed and smile a bit.

"Oh, ho, ho, ho…" cried a voice as both Akemi and Momoko just got stunned.

"You're kidding me…" exclaimed Akemi. Him appeared in front of the two, revealing himself bigger then before in thy open space that is owned by the Ooedo Western Science Lab.

"No worries kiddies it's just me Him!" Him replied as the two just sighed.

"Do you mind?" Momoko called out as Him looked at her. "We were having a moment here!" she exclaimed as Akemi just blushed in embarrassment.

"Brick-e? Blossom? How interesting both of you look like nothing but mere mortals." Said Him as suddenly rest of his gang arrived; Fuzzy Lumpkins, Sedusa, and the Gangreen Gang.

"Brick transform!" Akemi called as he turns his cap around then his bandage appears on his cheek, he transform into a Rowdyruff boy that most people know him as Brick. Momoko transformed as well.

"Hyper Blossom!" she called as the two reds faced the meanest group of Tokyo City.

"Get me my white aura and I'll award you the city!" Him cried out as his little group attacked the two reds.

"Spitball straw!" Brick cried out as he spit a spitball though a straw straight at the dumb Grubber who didn't mind the saliva drooling down his face. Blossom flings her yo-yo at them but Sedusa purposely attacked behind and knocked her out of the sky. Blossom fall flat to the ground as the Gangreen Gang surrounds her.

"Get her guys!" ordered Ace as his gang jumped upon her.

"Dragon kick!" cried a familiar voice as a green soccer ball was speeding though in the air and aim directly at Ace.

"Oh crud…" Ace exclaimed as he saw the soccer ball heading for him the ball smack him straight at the face. As Ace fallen with pain among his face then suddenly another familiar voice was called out.

"Blitz ball!" A white baseball with speeding flashing blue light tagging along had hit Big Billy on the forehead. Leaving two down and three more to go! Then Buttercup appeared with her mighty hammer resting on her shoulder the rest of the Gangreen Gang spooked as they tried to attempt of escaping except Bubbles waved her bubble wand.

"Bubbles Boing!" she had captured three of the Gangreen Gang in her huge pretty bubbles. Then the two Powerpuff Girls helped Blossom up to her feet. Then Blossom realized Butch and Boomer were right there beside her along with Buttercup and Bubbles.

"Guys…" Blossom muttered then she noticed Butch twirling a green soccer ball on his finger and a red Frisbee on thy other hand, she also saw Boomer with a sliver baseball bat with a blue band wrapped at the handle part.

"What do you think about our new weapons, Fearless Leader?" Butch asked Blossom as her face was completely priceless. Then she remembered Brick who were facing Fuzzy Lumpkins and Sedusa alone.

"Brick-e…" she whispered as suddenly she flew in a bright red light flying towards her red partner.

"Come on guys. Our leader needs help!" Buttercup recalled. As the two Powerpuff flew towards the big Him and his two comrades while the two Rowdyruff rolled across the field.

Sedusa jumped in thy air and twirled her body at Brick as the helpless ruff jumped away only to end up in Fuzzy Lumpkins arms. Tighten in his fuzzy arms, Brick struggle until Fuzzy showed him to Him.

"Boss I got one!" Fuzzy exclaimed as Him smiley nodded.

"Good…" he mumbled as he took Brick in his claw hand.

"Let me go!" Brick complained as suddenly he felt his life source was leaving him. In the process, Him grew bigger and bigger sucking every white aura in Brick. Brick weaken as he let himself helplessly lost till Blossom came by force.

"Brick-e!!!" she cried as Brick looked upon her.

"Blossom…" he moaned as Blossom flings her yo-yo at Him. Her yo-yo wrapped around the arm that held Brick in hand. She tugged it slowly moving Him arm rising.

"Enough girl!" Him complained as he arm strike at Blossom and captured her in his crabby claw. She squeals in the loss of her strength sucked into Him making him bigger and meaner. Then suddenly Buttercup swings her yellowish hammer at Him. Him was smacked at the side of his face as the result releasing Blossom and Brick from his grasp. Blossom with a weak white aura in her had flown and caught Brick from the sky then lay him on the grassy field.

"Brick-e-Chan…" she reclaimed as she stroking his cheek then she felt a hand over her hand.

"I'm not…down yet…" Brick reclaimed as he sat up and looked upon Blossom face with shining red crimson eyes. "Sorry… for making you…worry about me…" He recalled as suddenly he relieve a hug from her.

"Brick-e…." she cried quietly as he slightly placed his arms around her. Then Brick stunned in embarrassment as he felt a hand was on his shoulder, Blossom let go blushing and smiling at the same time.

"Here, Brick-e-Chan." Said a girly voice as a red Frisbee landed on Brick's lap. Brick looked upon that someone and it was no other but Butch. "You'll need this." Butch replied as he patted his brother's shoulder and rolled off with a soccer ball in hand. Brick felt he was gonna faint but it wasn't the time as he kept his conscious up. He stood up steadying his himself but he felt his own muscles weren't helping him as he almost fell until Blossom held him up in her arms.

"Can't even...stand still…" he complained as he noticed Blossom just sighed.

"You better stay put then." She recalled as Brick refuse.

"No way!" He yelled angrily as he moved away from her. He stand on his own even if his strength was sucked away from him, he stood. "Flare Throw!" Brick called as he flew his red Frisbee with a speeding light as flames were following closely behind it straight at the evil Him. Him was slashed then battled by Boomer with his new baseball bat at his leg and Butch roughly kicking his soccer ball at him, then was given massive pain by his foot by Buttercup's hammer the Megaton Dunk. The Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys had team up together and faced the most evil one of all, Him…after a massive beating Him was losing his strength and was grown smaller every second.

"No…it's can't be…" he cried as he reduced into his original size, he noticed his two comrades were beside him and surround by the six Z.

"It's over!" Blossom reclaimed as she thrown her yo-yo. She wrapped Sedusa by her yo-yo string. Boomer battled Fuzzy Lumpkins to the sky. Brick grinned as only Him was left.

"Frisbee disk!" Brick replied as he thrown his Frisbee that hit Him squared at the face.

"Ouchie!" Him complained as suddenly the next thing he knew he was in a bubble. "Hey no fair!" he reclaimed as he was battled off the sky by Buttercup's swing of her hammer. "Not cute at all!!!"

"Good job team!" Blossom said as everyone exchanged smiles.

---Author Note---

Hate to say it but i really don't like this chapter it was to simple and blah! The battle wasn't so exciting how i hope it will be.. and sorry for bring the new weapons so far down the story But whatever you guys think...so yeah...

Go Sedusa!


	9. Recovering Up

**Chapter 8**

**Recovering up**

Ooedo Western Science Lab…everyone recovered their strength especially Brick who was back in Akemi. But later on…the Rowdyruff boys were accompany by the Powerpuff Girls to Tokyo City hospital to greet their mentor, Ren Suzuki. Ren sat up in the fluffy white bed and saw the two mortal form trios come in with bouquet of flowers.

"Mama!" cried Kiyoshi first, he ran up to her and hugged her. Ren smiled as everyone surrounded her bed but somehow she knew it was her boys behind those familiar faces.

"I see you have changed my boys." Ren said in the most cheery tone. The boys had told her the story what happen to them the last two days. Ren had learned their mortal form names, and the adventure they had basically about Powerpuff Girls who were there to help them. "I see…you guys had the most exciting experience of life." She exclaimed happily as she and the others didn't notice Akemi had stepped out the room only Momoko noticing.

Out in the hallway, Momoko called him.

"Akemi…" Akemi looked at her who had a head with worries. He just smiled as she walked upon him.

"Yeah…?" He asked as Momoko decided they shouldn't be talking about it.

"You know what?" she said with a sudden. Akemi was kept silent as Momoko look upon him his face. "You and your brothers had grown a lot taller then us. And I just noticed it now." She was right, Akemi had beat Momoko height and he looked like a 16 year old grown teenage.

"I guess you could say that…" Akemi just groaned as Momoko took his hand.

"It's doesn't matter…" she replied as Akemi smiled at her and so did she.

6:00pm…at Kaoru's apartment…

Kaoru step out the entrance of the building and spotted Jiro at the sidewalk waiting for her.

"Something the matter…?" He recalled as Kaoru just sighed as she approached him.

"What are doing here?" she said angrily as Jiro smirked.

"When we were at the hospital you shatter off like you forgotten something." Jiro explained as Kaoru just sadly sighed.

"Yeah…it's was my mother birthday yesterday and completely forgot about it since you gotten yourself in trouble with the Gangreen Gang!" she exclaimed angrily as she remembered, Jiro was shock in surprise and slightly felt guilty.

"Sorry…" he replied as Kaoru just had gotten herself stunned.

"It's alright…" she replied then Jiro smiled at her.

"You know what." He recalled as Kaoru looked at him.

"What?" she asked gratefully.

"I never knew you were one of the Powerpuff Girls, when I saw you." Jiro exclaimed that left Kaoru widen her eyes.

"Really?" she smirked that made Jiro chucked.

"And you know what else. You're really cute in a skirt." Kaoru was shocked as she let her mouth flap open.

"What!!?!?!?" she yelled extremely with fire then she noticed Jiro had escaped at the end of the sidewalk. "Jiro!" she called as she chased him at thy other end of the sidewalk was the others, Boomer, Miyako, Momoko and Akemi.

"They sure know how to express themselves." Akemi said that left everyone laughing.

"Jiro, wait till I get my hands on you!!!" Kaoru reclaimed as she ran her fastest to him. Jiro just laughed as he ran his distance from her.

**The End**

---Author Note---

Done already? Don't worry there might be more later on so for now...Next planning plot: Butch becomes a soccer star while getting ready for the championship game, he first had to deal two girls he liked but we know that one is Karou but who is the other? If you ask me...i dunno yet..so wait for next time!


End file.
